


The Siren's Song

by amusedkoala



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Beach Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hot Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mermaids, Ocean Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, clownfish syndrome, squishy the octopus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusedkoala/pseuds/amusedkoala
Summary: just had an idea for some hot mer/human sex. enjoy!





	The Siren's Song

**Author's Note:**

> just had an idea for some hot mer/human sex. enjoy!

Thank Poseidon she hadn’t been seen. She had gotten caught in the storm and pushed up onto the beach. The course sand scraped irritatingly against her ruby scales. 

 

It was kind of her fault through, she wasn’t supposed to be near the surface when there was a storm. Her best friend Sasha warned her that a storm was coming but she hadn’t listened, and now she was going to dry up in this scorching sun.

 

She huffed out a breath and tried to turn herself over onto her stomach so her dorsal fin wouldn’t be pressed uncomfortably under her weight. She was successful and now bent her back around at an uncomfortable angle to clean her scales as best she could. 

 

Amber liked the land, she found the people interesting and their ways of life were strange and foreign to her. She was especially intrigued by the mating rituals and the differences between men and women. 

 

In the mer-world there wasn’t much distinction between females and males, and if you choose you can switch to the opposite sex. Much like other fish that can change gender, mers don’t do it often but it is common enough that most aren't fazed if someone does. 

 

From what she had gathered humans can not change there sex and they also have outlying sexual organs. She first found out that from a couple she saw mating on the beach when she was looking for lost things. She was very confused at first, the female was writhing on the sand and the male was pinning her down and pushing his body unto hers, she originally thought he was attacking her but then the female made some primal noises of pleasure so Amber stayed hidden behind the rocks and watched.

 

Mers generally don’t mate together if that makes sense. The female lays her eggs and then lets the male she chooses to fertilize them. Mating for mers in generally something only used to procreate, but there is always a rebel. Many young mers have found that when it is not mating season they can manually stimulate themselves by rubbing and if they are particularly scandalous the male will put his sex into hers. 

 

From what she has seen male mers sex are just slightly bigger than the sex of a female human. When she first saw the human males sex she didn’t know what to think. It was like nothing she had ever seen before in her life. Living under the water you generally want to keep everything as close to your body as possible so you can be faster. Female mers have just a slit in the middle of their tails where the egg sac in held and then she lays the eggs once the mating season begins, males however, on the outside look essentially the same but when the male begins to release his seed on the eggs his sex enlarges and pokes out of his slit as he fertilizes the eggs.

 

Seeing that human couple a few days ago had picked her interest and she had left the pod to look for them again, even thought there was a storm coming. Now she was trapped in the land and her tail was getting tight as it baked in the heat. Now she had to wait…

 

\--

 

It got dark a while ago and the tide had risen enough that she could pull herself into the ocean. The cool water felt like a balm on her aching scales. She darted quickly into deep water and made sure to stay near the bottom. She reached the drop-off and did a flip in the open water before she dove down and into her cave.

 

Mers generally lived in natural made enclaves in rocks and corals although sometimes they build something or dug it out themselves, although that is only really done by the extremely wealthy.

 

Her cave was just a few meters below the drop-off so she could get to the surface faster and the water was much warmer than near the bottom. 

 

“Hi Squishy, im home. Sorry i was gone for so long.” she drifted in the cave and ran her pet octopus a pat on the head and grabbed a fish head out of her scraps box and gave it to him to try and make up for not coming home sooner.

 

Amber went deeper into her home and she felt Squishy’s blue arms latch onto her arm, she idly patted him on the head and got her jar of  jellyfish slime and got to work cleaning her scales and fixing the damage from the sun.

 

She had first found Squishy when he was being attacked by a shark while he was just a hatchling. She saved him and took him home, for the first week he permanently latched onto her arm and went everywhere with her. Eventually he calmed down and they had been joined at the him ever since. 

 

\--

 

She was woken from her sleep by the loud crashing of waves, there was normally a constant noise in the ocean but this was different. There was obviously another storm and it was a bad one. 

 

Squishy was still latched onto her arm in his sleep, she woke him up with the intent to take him down into the deeper water to make sure they are safe when there was a loud crack and a flash of lightning. 

 

“ get down and find Sasha, stay with her until i come and get you.” Squishy clung tighter to her arm for a second and then swam away.

 

Amber steeled herself and then started swimming to the surface. The first thing she saw was chunks of wood and other human things. When she got closer to the surface she saw what had happened. The storm had crashed a ship into the rocks. There were humans all around, the ones that were conscious were grasping onto parts of the boat and the others were either dead or unconscious, except for one. There was a man thrashing around in the water, she could hear his screams, they were muddled by the water and the air was leaving his lungs. He started to stop flailing as much and that was when she knew that she had to do something.

 

She surged up and grabbed him around the waist, he sluggishly held onto her but was out of it for the most part. She took a large gulp of water through her gills and pressed her mouth unto his. She pushed the oxygen into his lungs, over and over again. He eventually began to look more conscious and that was when he saw Amber fully for the first time, his eyes went wide and he pushed himself away from her and took a reflexive breath but ended up with a lung full of water. She grabbed him again and pushed her mouth unto his. He continued to freak out for a second and then he realized that she was trying to save him and he let his mouth meld with hers. Fully relying on her to keep him alive. Once she was satisfied that he wasn’t doing to die, she shot off towards the shore.

 

\--

 

Because of the current the storm created and the fact that she had to continuously stop and give him air, he was unable to go to the beach so she stuck to the coast and pulled him into a cave system that opened up into a cavern that had air.

 

They broke the surface together and less that a second later he was pushing away from her and scrambling out of the pool of water to the far corner, pressing his back up to the rock wall and staring at her with scared but curious eyes.

 

“You are not real, you are just a hallucination,” he raised a shaking hand and pointed at Amber where she leaned against the lip of the pool and stirred the water with her tail.

 

“I am real, that is kind of a rude way to treat someone who just saved your life.” her tail swished faster with her agitation and it caused tiny whirlpools to break the surface in the water all around her.

 

“How-”

 

“Mers are real, no i don't know if any other human ‘myths’ are true and we don’t have magic or lure sailors to their death.” he looked at her with fascination but he felt like she was telling the truth and he could trust her, she did save his life after all.

 

He swallowed and pointed to the pool of water clearly indicating her tail. “Can i..” Amber looked down and realized what he was talking about and she smiled at his curiosity and nodded. She floated on her back and he crawled forward and sat on the edge, he stared down and she watched as his eyes racked up and down her tail she made sure to turn and move her tail so the long strands on her sunset pink and gold fins moved like silk in the water. He reached out his hand without thinking and she was preparing to bolt when he realized what he was doing and pulled his hand back, he moved his eyes back to Amber’s face and asked in a quiet voice.

 

“Can i touch?” he bit his bottom lip and she nodded and turned so her back scales were just breaching the water, he slowly lowered his hand and brushed his fingers against her side. She shivered and he stilled but she nodded again and he started tracing the smooth, lava colored scales.

 

“They re so soft…” 

 

“Thank’s,” Amber turned over and faced him again, his hand hovered over the water for a few seconds before he realized that her tail was gone. “Can i touch you now? I was curious about the human body.”

 

“Uhh, yeah sure. You let me so yeah, should i get in the water or stay up here?” even though he couldn’t swim he trusted her with his life and the fact that there is a rock ledge that could act as a step before the pool dips and a tunnel leads to the ocean.

  
  


“Yeah, you should take off your coverings.” He stood shocked for a second and then realized that she wanted him naked, all the blood in his body started rushing south and he quickly started to think about sports stats or naked grandmas.

 

“Yeah, sure…” he stood on the stone step and pulled off his pants and then his shirt, they were both soaked so he laid them out on the floor to dry and then he took of his last defense, his boxers and laid them out next to his clothes, the cold of the water helped a little bit but then she was touching him, all over his legs and hips, he was getting hard and she could tell.

 

“Mers don't have sexes like humans do, males have slightly extended sexes but they are not much more than your human women,” Amber trailed her hand up his thigh and wrapped her long fingers around his half hard length. He takes a large gasp of breath and nearly falls off the ledge. “I have never seen anything so big in my life but if you want to try we can mate.”

 

“Yea-yes.” Amber gave a large smile and started to press him back into the rock wall. She spread his legs and settled herself between them so her slit and his sex were lined up. She was rather aroused so the soft skin surrounding her sex was sensitive, she flicked her tail and pressed them together.

 

“O-oh,” she slit began to open like if she was about to lay a clutch but she had none, she pressed forward more and the head of his sex popped into her slit. They both let out loud moans that echoed in the cavern around them. “Its so big~ oh! Oh Poseidon, you feel so good!”

 

They were both breathing heavy, he had moved his hands around so that he had her hips in his hands, his fingers dug into her hips and he ducked his head and took one of her pink nipples in his mouth.

 

She threw her head back and all but screamed in pleasure as his tongue lased attention at her sensitive bud. He moved one hand off of her hips and tweaked her other nipple. Her tail thrashed and pushed their hips together again, and again. His length pressed into her a little more with each thrust. He took his mouth off of her nipple and kissed and licked all around her chest, the skin was soft and the salt from the water filled his senses but there was also another taste, under the salt, it was purely  _ her. _

 

“Yes, yes. Please. More, more!” he trailed his mouth up her chest and sucked a bruise on the junction between her neck and shoulder. She gasped out and her tail stuttered in its constant movement between his thighs. He left a trail of hickies up her heck and then he caught her mouth in his again, this time she did not give him breath, she took it away from him.

 

He pulled her entire body flush with his, his head hooked over her shoulder and his sex buried almost all the way inside of her. He slid a hand down her back, tracing the bumps of her spine. He felt the soft skin of her waist turn into sleek, stream-lined scales that flickered like fire when they caught even the smallest amount of light. His hand continued over the curve of her ass and was met with her sunset silk dorsal fin. He rubbed the thin membrane of skin between his fingers and she clenched around his length.

 

“Looks like i found something you like~” he grinned and grinded his hips into her tail and used both hands now to rub and pull at her fin, caressing and pinching the smooth skin between his strong hands. 

  
  


“AhhhHHhhh!~” she screamed as she came, her walls clenched around his length and the feeling of her internal muscles stroking his dick. He gasped out and came, his warm seed flooded her and when he pulled out her slit was left open and wisps of white come was washed away with the current.


End file.
